The Stock Boy
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: I watched him on the security camera as he felt the apples, holding them in his hands, weighing them and making sure they were all ripe but not spoiled. Someday, my fantasies are going to get me in trouble. AH; BxJ.


**This was my submission for the Flight For Bobby compilation. See my FB profile for the banner.**

**Title:** _**The Stock Boy**_

**A****uthor Name: **CullensTwiMistress

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Bella x Jasper

**Banner Made By: **CullensTwiMistress

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all things Twilight. I own this story.

**Summary:** I watched him on the security camera as he felt the apples, holding them in his hands, weighing them and making sure they were all ripe but not spoiled. Someday, my fantasies are going to get me in trouble. AH, BxJ, M for language and fruit.

* * *

Fuck, he was trying to drive me crazy. His blond, curly hair was swept over his deep green eyes that taunted me every time he looked up to the camera.

Oh for crying out loud, he had to know I was watching him.

I loved sitting in my office and doing paperwork while watching over the security cameras. I also always made sure to have him work the specific areas of the store that gave me the best views.

Usually, that was the produce aisle. I loved watching him interact with each apple, making sure to stack them all properly so that they didn't roll off of the cart. He did such a good job with those.

I needed to give him a raise. In more ways than one.

I had constructed a plan.

Tonight was his turn to lock up and I was going to make my move.

**...**

I spotted him; keys in hand as he made his way back to the staff area. Everyone else was gone, and we were the only ones left.

"Jasper, could you show me how you stack those apples?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips to give myself an air of authority.

I was his boss after all.

I owned this small, local Forks grocery store. It was my pride and joy.

And after spending an unusual amount of time staring at the stock boy through either the security cameras or those domed mirrors in the corners, I had to have him.

He smiled and eagerly led the way toward the fruit aisle. "It's not very hard, Bella. It's a simple balancing act."

He motioned to the back of the cart and proceeded to pick up a few of the green, round fruit. He held them in his hands; his fingers wrapping around them, brushing against the skin.

I shivered as I pictured those fingers digging into my own skin.

"Hmm, looks easy enough." I leaned forward and picked up one of the apples, brushing my chest against his in the process.

I held the apple up between the two of us and offered him a bite. "Come on, you know you want to." I smirked and watched his eyes darken and his lips turn up into a lopsided grin.

_Oh yeah, baby..._

"I'd love to sample your apple, Bella," he drawled; his voice raspy and full of innuendo.

I felt like Eve, offering Adam an apple.

He was my forbidden fruit.

I lowered the apple from his lips and got up on my toes; licking my lips before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and whispering, "Anything else you'd like to sample?"

Before I could blink, his hands were on my hips, lifting me onto the apple cart, "I'm going to make sure you remember how we stack the apples, Bella. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fuck, please...show me, Jasper." I moaned before his lips crashed into mine. My tongue instantly met his, swirling around each other greedily.

His hands were everywhere, hiking up my skirt and palming my bare ass.

"No underwear, baby?" He smirked and kissed his way down my throat.

"Never around you. You make me so wet all day, I'd just have to change them anyways." I shrugged and tugged at his t-shirt.

Jasper moved away from me long enough to pull off his shirt and then did the same with my knit sweater.

My nipples were straining against the lace of my bra, begging for attention as his lips bit down on one of them through the fabric. "Fuck, that feels good."

I let my head fall back, enjoying the feel of his hot mouth on me as Jasper's long, deft fingers glided through my soaked pussy, gathering wetness and circling my clit teasingly as his mouth and other hand worked my tits.

This was better than any fantasy I had dreamed up.

As his fingers thrust in and out of me, Jasper brushed his thumb against my clit circling and applying just the right amount of pressure making me fall over the edge, my body limp and spread out over the apple cart.

I'd surely have bruises tomorrow but I didn't care.

Still panting, I pressed my palm against Jasper's obvious erection, moving my hand up and down over his length. "I want your cock, Jasper," I said in a breathy voice, channeling my inner porn star.

"Oh yeah? Show me how much you want it," he smirked cockily as he licked my juices off of his fingers.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, moaning as I tasted myself on his lips. "I want you to fuck me now."

Jasper made quick work of dropping his pants and boxers as he grabbed my hips roughly, pulling me to the edge of the apple cart. "You want my cock, pretty girl?" He grinned.

"Yes, please!" I begged like a wanton whore.

"You got it, baby." Jasper spread my legs wide and put his arms under my knees, laying me back against the apples as he filled me in one quick thrust.

I gasped at the intrusion, letting myself relax and take him all in. He had felt thick and long under my fingers but buried inside me, he felt perfect.

Jasper pulled back and thrust inside me slowly, letting my body acclimate to his.

The apples were digging into my back and making noise as they rolled off of the display with every thrust.

Jasper's hands were greedily kneading my breasts as I held onto the ledge of the apple cart.

"More dammit, Jasper...harder," my head fell back as he pounded me into oblivion.

His moans echoed off of the wall in the deserted grocery store. I tried to feel bad for defiling the apple cart, but the pleasure rushing through me as Jasper's fingers worked over my clit was enough to entice me to not give a damn.

We'd wash them.

Hell, Jasper would wash them. That's what I had hired him for anyways.

"Dammit, Bella, you're so fucking tight." Jasper leaned forward; the angle changing the direction of his cock, making it hit _that_ spot.

_Deeper, so much deeper..._

"So fucking good, baby." I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him hold me against the apples.

At this point, they'd be all bruised anyways, forget about washing them.

What the fuck ever. I'd wanted this for so long.

Jasper thrust in and out, going deeper and deeper. Before long the tightening in my belly wound up to its breaking point and I came hard, clamping down on his cock.

I could feel my arousal dripping down my ass and onto the fruit underneath me.

_The health department would shut me down..._

Jasper kept up his frantic thrusting and the sound of skin flapping against skin combined with our moans and heavy breathing surrounded us. "Shit Bella, I'm going to come, baby."

"Pull out and come all over my tits. That's fucking hot," I panted, remembering the dream I'd had the night before.

Jasper did as I asked, pulling out of my slick pussy and jacking himself off over my tits as spurt after spurt of warm come landed on my skin, "Holy shit, that's hot."

I smeared his come over my tits with my finger and licked his salty-sweetness off with a pop. I smirked and licked my lips, "Mmm, so, so hot."

I smiled and pulled his face to mine for a searing kiss, twisting his tongue with mine. Tasting him and me together; taking everything I could before sending him off to clean up our mess.

Jasper pulled up his pants and fastened them and then helped me get on my feet.

My legs were a trembling mess as I tried to balance myself in post-orgasmic bliss.

I used Jasper's t-shirt to wipe the rest of his come from my chest and handed him the soiled garment before kissing his lips gently, "Well, Jasper, I trust you're going to keep this between us, yeah?"

I gathered my shirt from the ground and proceeded to get dressed. Jasper stood quietly as he watched my every move.

_Seemed the poor boy had lost all of his cockiness..._

I slipped on my heels and wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing his ass. "You know we're doing this again, don't you?"

Jasper seemed to shake himself out of his lusty haze and proceeded to wrap his arms around me, pulling me flush with his body. "Fucking right we are. But next time, you're playing stock girl. The staff kept giving me strange looks when I locked up dressed like one of them."

I gave him my best fake-pout. "Hey, I said that you could wait before putting on the uniform."

"I know, baby." He smiled and kissed my neck; running his nose against my earlobe. "Now, let's go home. I want to do that again on a horizontal surface."

_Fuck yeah..._

* * *

**Yeah, so I realized when I re-read this that the plot was basically the same as another one of my fics. I wrote this months ago and completely forgot about it. *shrugs* sorry! lol**


End file.
